Just a Maid
by Bronylin57316
Summary: Hans is threatening to destroy all of Arendelle and its fate is in the hands of a...maid? Rated T for possible violence. Art by yours truly.
1. Chapter 1-Jane

**Hey All! Just a few necessary notes on the fanfic: This happens about 5 years after the movie and Hans has invaded before in minor ways. Also, the firsts persons change every chapter or so, so you will have to think a little. If you need help just comment (in a nice way of course). **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Frozen was made by Disney animation and this is just a work of pure fandom!**

**Anyway, without further adieu, I present: Just a Maid. **

**Enjoy! :) **

The terrifying events of the Duke of Weaselton and Prince Hans' invasion of Arendelle still haunted me. I had mostly gotten over it except for one thing, Anna. She was murdered by those thieving scoundrels in an attempt to over throw the kingdom of Arendelle. Luckily they did not prevail to overthrow, thanks to our strong forces, yet all of Arendelle hasn't been the same with out the one who saved Arendelle. I remember Elsa fighting for her life with her icy powers just so the soldiers couldn't go past the chamber wall. We mourned for several months until we finally decided even though Anna's death was controversial, we must go on.

I have been lonely and trying to live my life alone as the Official Ice Master and Deliverer and still going on but it hasn't been the same as it was with Anna. Her fiery spirit caused even the gloomiest day to be the brightest one. I really need help. I need a wife again. Elsa is pretty and royalty but she isn't really my type. Someone like Anna, deep in character and great to be around.

The ice deliveries had been all made and I wanted to report it to Queen Elsa. Along the way someone caught my eye, a simple maid mopping the floor. This wasn't strange to see maids littered around the palace doing their daily chores but this one was different. Her eyes were so deep and blue I almost got lost in them. Those eyes. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with golden strands of hair jumping out and supporting the beautiful swirl of hair was a tarnished blue ribbon that was tied in a bow at the top. She wore a simple green frock like the other maids yet wore it like a gown that royalty wears. Her complexion was fooling. She looked like she wore makeup all the time yet her face showed her real beauty no frauds. Joy spread all throughout her work as she hummed a bit with a voice like silver.

We both heard footsteps coming from the doorway adjacent to where the young girl was working and I immediately snapped out of my trance as she sprung up.

Elsa walked through the door. Yes, exactly what I needed. Until she beat me to it.

"Your Majesty Queen Elsa, I have finished cleaning the parlor, the west halls, east halls, kitchen and well this hall almost, malady,"

Wow this girl is a cleaning machine! How does she get all of it done? This makes my ice business look like a child's playtime.

"Perfect, thank you, after this you can be done," Elsa smiled at the diligent maid with one mop in a hand and a bucket of water in the other.

"Thank you, malady,"

The maid continued working mopping the floor anxiously awaiting her well deserved break.

"Uh, Queen Elsa, all the ice has been delivered and we are done," I reported scratching the back of my neck with my hand.

"Perfect, I guess you both get well deserved ends of the day, hmm?" Elsa laughed at her humor.

"Yes, malady," I smiled with her.

She waved and glided with her handmade ice cape out of the room. I still couldn't figure out how she can make clothes out of ice!

The maid had already by then scaled the whole hall and looked relived as she spun around to meet my eyes. I blushed a little wondering if she knew I was watching her.

Faster than you could say 'hello' the girl dipped down in a curtesy and exclaimed "Sir Kristoff!"

Now everyone is calling me sir? I must be pretty important.

"It's ok, you can just call me Kristoff. No need for the sir thing,"

"Oh, ok, um, Kristoff," she looked around her shoulders and finished with an uneasy "Sir."

Picking up the rusty pail of dirty water and the wooden soaking mop, careful not to drip or spill, she marched through the door where Elsa had entered. I decided to follow her, maybe I could squeeze in a conversation or two.

As she was walking across the grand parlor, two nobles, mischievous in look and lazily leaning against two columns supporting a balcony above, chuckled and exchanged mischievous grins as one thrust their foot out in the middle of the maid's path. Completely oblivious of their maniacal plan to trip the girl, she kept observing the glorious hall and walked along. I had to do something to save her. I rushed up to her as she was too close for comfort to the foot dangling to trip her. Too late to warn her, my wits had another plan of their own. As she fell, I thrust my arm to stop her fall and she landed gracefully on her knees. Looking up, she had blushed a little from embarrassment and I breathed "Are you ok?" out of concern. She slightly nodded with a look of confusion, surprise, thanks, and hurt all mixed together as I smiled and I turned around with a tense dark expression to the two immature nobles roaring with laughter.

"Hey!" I barked as they still kept on roaring with laughter. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Who, you?!" They mocked and scoffed as they elbowed each other.

"Yeah!" I replied defiantly glaring at them. "But, I don't think Queen Elsa would like you picking on Official Ice Master and Deliverer," I leaned in closer and whispered, "You might as well be frozen,"

Being frozen was the new way to deal with abridgers of the law. It consisted of a violent snowstorm caused by none other than Elsa and a minor but still freezing avalanche of snow.

Upon hearing this news, the two nobles stood up tense, apologized profusely and ran away.

"That'll teach them, hm!" I stood proud of my work. Looking down, I saw the maid trembling as I reached a hand to lift her petite one and asked " Are you ok? Did you spill anything?"

"Yes and no," she breathed.

"Yes you are doing ok? And no you didn't spill anything?" I asked with a suspicious tone.

She nodded as she picked up the rusty pail of water and the mop.

Resisting to let her take the heavy looking pail and the rustic mop as a burden on her, I politely stated "Here, I can take the pail," and lifted the heavy burden.

She smiled brightly and we walked toward the servants' quarters.

"So, first of all, where are we going? And second what's your name?" I asked.

"Well, the mop goes to the closet and the pail goes to the wash room. As for my name, it's Jane,"

"Nice name, mine's Kristoff, but you knew that already," I laughed

"I guess so!" She laughed as well.

"So where are you from?"

"Arendelle actually. My parents died in the Weaselton-Hans invasion so I guess I had to go on. Luckily they let me in and I have lived here ever since,"

"Hmm, pretty interesting. Not the parents death thing part, the other-ahh forget it," I bumbled as I started to blush again and she giggled a sweet laugh of honey.

"It's alright, I understand what you were saying," she smiled as she pointed the way toward the washroom.

As we journeyed from floor to floor delivering the unneeded supplies, we talked about a plethora of topics. From childhood memories to life in the castle, I hardly could tell if she was royalty or not. I told her about Sven and she told me about her family. Then she asked about mine.

"Well, you see, I, uh, was raised by, um, trolls,"

"Was the orphanage that bad?! I heard that they are like torture to children,"

"No, no, real rock trolls. Yeah, my family is pretty weird,"

"Oh that's so sweet! My father was raised by trolls! Or was he just pulling my leg? He said that's how he got his strength"-she flexed her arms-"and dashingness? Is that even a word?"

"Hm, I don't know. It might be!"

We both laughed and continued on our way to who knows where as we talked about more topics than I could count. We laughed till we cried and she showed me some of her favorite places in the kingdom.

"When I was a child my grandfather on my mother's side worked as the official caretaker of the garden. I always after school came here to help my grandfather and he in return helped me in school! Ever since my grandfather died, I liked to come here whenever I felt lonely and heartbroken. It's like all my best friends were right here! When Lucinda was too busy, this was my favorite place,"

"Were you ever lonely?" I asked her.

"Yes, whenever the master scolded me for one little detail and no one ever stood up for me like you did and those nobles always made fun of me! Lucinda was the only one who actually cares for me!" Jane explained to me sorrowfully.

"Who is Lucinda?"

"My roommate and best friend ever! She and I have been friends ever since we were little. Who's your best friend?"

"Sven and Anna, or at least she used to be,"

"What do you mean? Who's Sven and Anna?"

"Sven's a reindeer and Anna's, well, dead," this was the first time in forever since I talked about her.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! I really am," she apologized profusely. "So how did she die if you mind me asking? Wait! You mean Princess Anna!"

"Yes, I do. She died the same way your parents did,"

"I am sorry," she breathed as a guard came up and interrupted our solemn moment.

"Sir Kristoff! The Queen summons you,"

"Oh, I'd guess I'd better go. Nice meeting you!"

"And you too!" She replied as she looked at the guard who gave her a glare and Jane immediately said, "Sir Kristoff," correcting herself as she hesitated and blushed.

As the guard left, I tossed her the bag of my pay for the day and told her, "Why don't you buy yourself a little something! Like a dress perhaps? The ball is coming up sooner than you think!"

As she caught the bag, she stared helpless in my face and replied as I turned away,"But-but Sir Kristoff! I can't!"

"But of course you can! You already did!" I smiled at my joke.

Astounded, she grew a smile an "Thank you, Sir Kristoff,"

I turned around and headed toward the throne room, looking over my shoulder and watched her as she delightedly scurried, dancing all the way.

And I smiled. Never had I felt this much joy since Anna was alive


	2. Chapter 2-The Marketplace

The man was awfully generous. Even though I had received my pay for the day, the added bonus helped me greatly. I took Sir Kristoff's advice and went to the market square. Every day I had taken several walks through the marketplace to window shop as Lucinda always called it and spied this wonderful dress that I simply adored. It was purple all around with a velvet bodice and a skirt it with infinite layers and folds in the fabric that revealed the white lace and silk. The sleeves were a soft deep purple tulle lining the top of the bodice and a fine silk lavender ribbon that criss crossed across the the front, tying the bodice together.

I walked around town with two months' worth of pay frantically looking for the dress merchant hoping that the dress hadn't been sold yet. To my joy, the purple dress of my dreams was still displayed in the window never touched. I ran inside the petite shop and saw a line of other women waiting for their dresses. Patiently waiting for the rest of the women, I observed the other dresses. Some were meant for children and some were just simple frocks and aprons. There were quite a collection of elegant dresses and calicoes. I was bedazzled by all the dresses in the whole shop wondering if there was a person who could buy all of these dresses at once. Wait, what? Of course! The queen could obviously! How can I be so-

"Excuse me, but aren't you that maid from the palace?" My moment was interrupted by a lady standing behind me, probably noticed my attire for I forgot to change.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes. That's me!" Then I stopped. Lucinda always warned me about the people who ask those type of questions. Then I realized I was a ground for humiliation. I stood firm ready for any slap of verbal offense that she would give me as I slapped my forehead in self disgust.

"Are you ok?" She asked definitely noticing my forehead slap.

"Yes, just a headache," I lied uncomfortably, blushing on the spot while turning my head away from her.

"Well then, that is understandable. Besides, you shouldn't be here in this fancy dress shop, now should you? Why maids belong on the floor with their hands of calluses and drenched with mop water. You definitely should scurry your little servant, um, self and get that, or you know what there's a mop over there and you can go clean up the place! Go on now!"

As her words spilled out, I tried to keep my cool but the match was lit. I couldn't just let her insult me like this. Even though my heart was ready to run wild, my mind was binding my back with thoughts of nervousness. What if she was someone very important? Oh! If only Sir Kristoff was here. Decisions, decisions.

"Madam," I started very calmly, "If you would give me a chance to speak I can explain myself! First of all I don't care what political status you may be but I do not appreciate you talking to me in that manner. I might just be some scullery maid who spends 24/7 mopping floors and tending to others of higher status but I am a human being just like you and I may go wherever I please during my break for the day! Now, I am just going to get a dress for the Christmas ball if you don't mind!"

As if on cue, I turned around to meet the clerk and jumped back in shock. I then as if this was totally normal laid down the several bags of money from two months worth of pay.

"I would like to buy that lovely purple dress on display over there! I do hope that I have enough," I replied.

Frantically counting the money, the clerk paused after counting approximately a third of the amount and said "Why ma'am I dare say that you have more than what meets the bargain. Here ye are and wait here a moment. Why over there would be right, just right, don't ye think? Ilaria!"

Immediately after he called, a girl with a measuring tape and a pin cushion came over to me. With a blink, the tape flew in all directions measuring from waistline to arm length to hip to foot. She recorded all sorts of measurements in her book as she directed me to the fitting room.

I blinked in shock, not just how fast she was but how all the money I had saved was too much for the dress. I guess this was a blessing.

"Ma'am your dress should be ready by, let's say, five days? Is that good?"

That would be about two days before the ball. Perfect!

"Yes that would do perfectly. Thank you, Ilaria, I presume?"

"Yes'm. See you in five days!"

I waved and looked back at the woman who insulted me and she looked back with her hands at her hips glaring at me. Not bothered at all, I shrugged my shoulders and walked out into the cobblestone streets with extreme confidence. Eh, I was used to it. It wasn't odd to see a noble or rich person ridiculing a person of service. The question is why do they do it. I mean we practically help the world go round! Oh well.

I had two thirds left of my original amount so I thought it would be appropriate to buy a little something else for myself. Looking at my tarnished blue ribbon that bound my hair in a messy bun, I decided that it was best to purchase a new one. I traveled into the marketplace and found a street merchant selling all kinds of ribbons and bows. Finding two identical purple ribbons, I thought of my dress and decided to purchase those two with the extra money I had left in my bag. The man who owned the tiny store was grateful and thanked me as I waved back. As I strode down the street, something else caught my eye, or nose. The sweet aromas of fresh bread off the oven made my mouth water. I spun around like a dog after treats to find he source of all these aromas. The source was a bakery that had just opened and was selling their first batch of bread. Only costing a little less than a farthing, I bought two loaves, one for me and the other for Lucinda as an early Christmas present since it is only a week away.

The bell tolled six which signified that it was basically dinner time for most of everyone in the castle. Deciding my shopping spree was over, I hurried back to the castle awaiting to see if I would be serving Kristoff this time. Yesterday, I was kitchen duty and today Master Evans said I would be serving at the table never telling me if I would serve the Monarchs, Kristoff, Elsa and a few others, or the dignitaries, Dukes and Duchesses and other nobles or just very rich people who just visit the castle and sit around all day. I went though the kitchen back door to check myself in and immediately ran into the master, Master Evans. That man literally hates me. It's hard to walk by with out him finding one thing wrong about me. So, this wasn't pleasant.

Immediately fixing my posture, I looked at him straight in the eye. "Hello, Master Evans. I hope I wasn't too late like I was last time,"-I was actually very early-"I do wish to know who I am serving tonight,"

"For the first time, you are ok, I guess. You and Cassandra will be serving the royals,"

Yes! But there's one problem. Cassandra is the best tattletale this planet has ever seen. You sneeze, she will yell "Massster Evvvanns! Someone sneezed in front of the Duke!" He did this on purpose. I will have to be very subtle when talking to Kristoff. Maybe we can talk after the bell rings eight, after the whole castle had been fed.

"Of course," I replied reassuringly.

He shoved a platter in my stomach as I gasped for the lost air and gripped the platter and he let go. The plate was filled with delicious rotisserie chicken garnished with basil. On the edge were an arrangement of different items such as rosemary sprigs, fresh potatoes, and carrots.

Directing me to the entrance of the dining hall, Master Evans gave Cassandra and I specific instructions on the dinner. It was the usual: walk to the table, split into two, then delicately place the platters on the table, cut the meat, and place it on plates. Nothing much.

Master Evans left us at the door as two male servants opened the grand door. Cassandra was in front of me which was fortunate. Kristoff's face lit up when he saw me and I smiled as he waved at me. Still clutching the platter I waved my fingers as Cassandra and I split up to the sides of the table. I was on Kristoff's side and Cassandra was on Elsa's side. It was just them tonight, no one else sitting at the small square table. I delicately placed the platter of the delicious food on the table and topped it off with a curtesy. As I rose up, I saw Cassandra place her platter on the table as she took the knife to the bread. Immediately, I sliced delicate peices of meat and placed it atop the slices of bread as Cassandra sealed it with another slice of bread on top. As instructed, I cut a chunk of meat and placed it on the side of each sandwich and garnished it with a sprig of rosemary. Cassandra and I left our platters as we curtseyed again and left the dining hall. When we entered the kitchen, I sighed in relief as I slid down the wall and stared at the ceiling.

Relived, I went to Cassandra and teased "So, what did I do wrong, tonight?"

Her response was bratty as she stuck her nose in the air, stuck her bottom lip out, and crossed her arms. She stomped away as I crossed my fingers hoping she wouldn't report anything to Master Evans. Obviously, she knew I was watching her and walked past him without delay. I did pray that this was a promising sign.

The evening proceeded as usual, Cassandra and I delivered the dessert and I ate dinner which consisted of leftover meat and scraps of bread but by then it was cold and stiff. As I plowed through the coarse dinner, I thought of a good time to meet up with Kristoff. We had both been so busy, I guess he couldn't squeeze a little hello. He is after all, Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer.

As I walked back to my dorm, wearily from a long day's work, a voice interrupted my stride.

"Hey, there, Jane! How was dinner?"

I spun around to meet Kristoff who stood there with an excited gleam in his eyes. Immediately, his expression changed to a confused and startled look.

"Wow, you look tired!" He exclaimed.

I immediately put my hand to my face but jerked it away finding that it was deathly cold, to my warm face.

"Sorry," I replied nervously.

"Don't be, you still look beautiful anyway-" he immediately tensed up and started to blush as he stuttered, "I, uh, well, um, er-"

"Thanks, no one has ever told me that," I trailed off as I rubbed my hands together to warm them.

Regaining his composure, he took my hands and held them in his, exclaiming, "Wow, why so cold? What happened?"

"The marks of a servant, I guess," I shrugged as the warmth of his hands poured into mine. His were so big to mine, yet I felt almost protected.

"How do I look, exactly? I haven't looked into a mirror since this morning," I asked him.

"Flushed, a bit, but beautiful," he tensed up again, squeezing my hands as I gave a little yelp. He quickly loosened his strong grip as he started to blush.

"Are you afraid to call me-"

"Beautiful? No, it's just well I haven't really called someone that since Anna died," he stared down as he explained.

"Well, thanks!" I replied. "Oh and by the way, you can let go of my hands now, their warm,"

He let go as I let the warmth envelope my hands and I smiled at him. Giving a big yawn, my eyelids started to sink deep down.

"Woah, there girl, dorms are that way, not here," he pointed as he joked.

I laughed as I bid him farewell and travelled to my dorm. After what seemed like two billion miles, I reached the dorm and without any thought, collapsed on the straw bed and let my heavy eyelids sink down, down, down...


	3. Chapter 3-Pain

I haven't seen Jane in three days. As much as I try to look for her after my responsibilities are completed, she is nowhere to be found. I do hope that she didn't get fired or anything. I would of fired the person right back.

My duties of the day were done and I was traveling to who knows where in search for Jane, until my wish was granted. I saw her, glued to the ground scrubbing as hard as she could to get her foe, a paint stain, off the ground. No matter how hard she scrubbed and how fast she scrubbed the paint stain wouldn't come off the marble ground. Deciding to help and surprise her, I saw a stray brush and I dipped it in the water. Apparently, she was also going for a dip with her brush and seemed very startled to find another arm soaking a brush in soapy water.

"Need a little help?" I asked with a smile.

She returned with a blushing glowing look as she replied, "That would be nice, Sir Kristoff,"

"You really can't shake the 'sir' thing can you?"

"Nope, I guess I can't. Plus, we are required to call royalty by their official name, lest we are kicked out!" She explained as she kept on scrubbing.

I joined with her as our brushes sang with harmony, as I added, "Oh, well, I didn't mean to get you in that big of a trouble. It's just I-"

"Not used to the 'sir' thing, hm? It's ok, when I was little I hated people calling me 'Milady'. Made me sound too grown up," She explained as I shifted my force to her brush and I laid my hand on hers as we scrubbed together.

"I'm listening, but how are you supposed to clean this mess and they expect it to be perfect by the end of the day? And how were you called 'Milady'?"

"Woah, slow down, I can only concentrate on one thing while I clean," she explained as she cleared her throat to continue, "First question, they just do! I don't know why, but they expect us to be cleaning machine freaks or something, finish everything, and make it picture perfect so the nobles can be impressed by our superiority. I don't know if I like it, because I just go through the orders without getting my head chopped off, yet I don't know if this is regular servants work or they just make us work harder. Second question, before I came here, I was born, believe it or not, into a noble family. My father was in control of the trade and my mother was a stay at home mom who sowed for a hobby. Life was perfect and I was a child who basically got whatever she wanted. Now, don't get me wrong, I never got the bratty memo and stayed a pretty humble all my life with everyone calling me 'Milady' and such. Finally, I got so annoyed, I ordered the servants to call me just Jane. They obeyed and I lived a quiet and peaceful life until the attack. My life came to an abrupt stop when I was in that bunker hiding with my siblings and we all heard the news of our parents. It was, devastating..." Tears flew as she stopped her work to wipe them off. I raised my hand to swipe the remaining tears off her cheek showing her that I cared.

"Wow, I am so sorry. I am. We should probably change the subject," I confessed.

"No, no, I need to talk. 'Talking relives the pain' mother said," she confessed as well. "I had to learn fast when I got this job. I was really glad to have such a good friend like Lucinda to help me learn quick,"

"What happened to your siblings? How did you end up with this job?" I asked scrubbing harder as the paint stain started to show signs of wearing off.

"Hm, playing 20 questions are we?" She laughed and continued "All my siblings had already married and had jobs. A few kids here and there, but the trade business was passed onto my older brother, Hendrik, and he has continued it so far. I was the last one, the youngest, to get in a relationship, hasn't happened yet," she looked up as she blushed again and cleared her throat.

"I basically ended up with this job because it was the only thing I, first, was offered and second, I had some experience cleaning. I loved to watch the servants clean and do their daily work. It was like a dance to me growing up and a game as I became older. The servants taught he the basics, only because I wanted too," she started to lighten up as she told me of her childhood memories of living in such prestige.

We stopped scrubbing the floor to find the malicious paint stain had vanished and the bristles of the brush were a new shade of green obviously from the paint. We both shrugged as we collapsed on the floor with relived laughter. I closed my eyes to savor the moment when I felt a shadow come over me. I opened my eyes to find an older man, about fifty or something, glaring at us.

"Uh, hello, Master Evans, I-I cleaned up the, um, paint stain you, um, told me, um-" Jane stuttered in fear.

"CAN YOU SPEAK, CHILD?! Or must you always say 'um um um' after every three words?! And who is this? Have you been fooling around with scoundrels?" The man scolded Jane.

My hair must of been a mess or a cloth over my face or he could be blind but I am sure that he didn't just disrespected my name and Jane at the same time.

"Now, mister! I want to make this pretty clear. I am Kristoff Bjorman, Official Ice Master and Deliverer and a very close friend of Queen Elsa, and you do not disrespect me or my name. Plus, if you ever yell at this girl, er, um, woman, I will be very sure that you are replaced, understand? It took us thirty long minutes to clean up this mess and you are to scold her like that?! Wow! I can't believe you!" I defended the both of us as I gave him a dark glare.

Horrified, he ended with a nervous "Alright, good-job, Jane. I guess you can be done!" He gulped as he ran away.

I stood there with my hands on my hips confidently as I heard Jane breathe "wow". Spinning around, I saw she was on the ground a little teary from the incident but had managed to recover as I helped her on her feet when she burst into tears.

"What's the matter? Did I yell too loud? Did I say something wrong? I am not so good with wor-"

"No, no, it's just, why do you always defend me?! I am just one servant yet you act like I am the most important thing in the world!"

"The persecution you face, no one should deal with! I hate it when people tease and persecute those who are lower than them and don't deserve it. I would hate it if all I heard every day was 'you're so, terrible!' 'why are you even here?' No. I would despise that. So I am just protecting you because I would never want someone to bully me around because I was raised by trolls or you because you're just a servant girl!" I explained as I cupped her chin.

She stayed silent but a thankful silence as I drew her hair behind her ear. She then fell into my chest and pulled me into an embrace as she cried. I returned the embrace and placed my chin on her cap and let her cry.

"Thank you," she managed to make out into my clothes.

I lifted my chin as I stroked her hair and replied, "You're welcome," with a smile.

She withdrew and I wiped away any tears still hanging as she smiled saying, "We had better clean this up and put it away," she sniffed.

"I guess so," I looked down to my shirt a little damp as I thought It's ok, she needed it.

We dried the spot where a puddle of soap lay and picked up the pail and brushes as we basically skipped to the laundry room to return the two supplies.

"Are you going to the Christmas Ball?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to serve there. I do hope I can dance,"

"I will arrange that with Queen Elsa," I smiled.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course! Why not?"

"I-" she stuttered at the thought trying to find what to say.

I laughed and replied, "It's ok, that was a hypothetical question,"

"So when did Mr. Ice Man know such big words?" She teased.

I laughed again and replied, "Oh, I know a couple,"

We talked and laughed until the bell tolled six where I hoped I would see her again for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4-Lucinda

"How does it look, Luc?" I asked as I twirled to show Lucinda the purple dress I had received only two days ago. My clumsiness got the best of me as I lost my balance and started to fall when Lucinda had caught me.

"I say, it is marvelous! We will just have to work on that balance of yours!" She winked.

We both laughed as I asked, "Do you have a dress?"

"Yes, right over here," she said as she held up a dress with white sleeves and a skirt that parted into two. The top layer was white with green and blue patterns dancing all over. The bottom layer was a royal blue, plain and simple yet gave the dress a royal attitude. A good waistband connected the top and skirt together in an arrow fashion. The top was lined with a black velvet and down from it came a bodice with the same type of design on the skirt, white layer on top and a royal blue on the bottom layer. In the middle of the black velvet, was a purple silk bow that dangled there. It was gorgeous.

"Wow, Luc! That it absolutely fantastic! I am sure that you will find someone to dance with!" I exclaimed in excitement.

She looked down in dismay and replied, "Jane, the servants don't dance,"

"Oh yes they will!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, let's just say, the, um, Queen told me," I lied.

"You're not serious are you? I know a lie when I hear one,"

"I'm sorry, it's just, well, you wanna know a secret?"

"Yes!" She looked interested.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Jane dearest, when have I ever told your own secrets to anyone?"

"Never, I hope?"

"Bingo! Now fire away,"

"Well, it all started when I was done with chores last week,"

I explained everything. From when Kristoff and I first met to two days ago, she now knew everything.

"So you were lying to me, you little rascal!" Lucinda teased.

"Sorry,"

"It's ok, I would've kept it a secret too. Yes! My first dance! Wow. This will be something!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Get that dress of yours on!"

"Most definitely!"

She went into the closet as I looked into the mirror. I was gorgeous. My dress glinted in the firelight as I danced around the mirror. All I needed was makeup and hair. Then I would be perfect. I let down my braid and let my wavy golden hair spill over. Looking at the silk purple ribbon that came from my braid, I immediately thought of Lucinda's Christmas Present. I fretted as I searched frantically and wondered, no hoped that the loaf of bread was still fresh. Then I remembered. I had put it in the storage in the kitchen so it would stay fresh.

"Hey, Luc. I am just going to take a walk to the kitchen ok? Be right back!" I yelled.

I sprinted down the hall hoping no one would see me as I snuck my way into the kitchen. My heart racing, I found the tiny loaf, fresh as ever in the storage and I took it out. I found some spare parchment that I wrapped the loaf in as I dashed to back to my dorm. As I burst in I found the second ribbon that I bought a week ago and tied it around the the present. Lucinda was just done as I shoved the present to her.

She looked surprised as I exclaimed "Merry Christmas!"

"Jane, I- you, didn't have to get me something!" She stuttered.

"I just did!" We both laughed.

"Well any way, I got you something too!" She held up a folded up something which she unfolded and showed me.

"A cloak! Why Luc, thank you!"

"Only for the best roommate I could ever have!"

We both hugged as she unwrapped the hastily wrapped parcel and gazed at the delicious loaf.

"I could gobble this right now!" She exclaimed.

"Oh and you can use the ribbon for hair," I added.

"We can be twins tonight!" We both squealed like little girls.

"Here before the ball starts tonight lets get ready," Lucinda added as she sat me down in front of the tarnished vanity.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see," she winked as she started tugging at my long hair.

She started to brush my long locks as I soaked in all this time. Lucinda was very talented in hair. She did hers every morning and it looked like she had spent hours on it. As she twisted my locks, I gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was petite like me yet she had deep brown hair like strands of pure chocolate perfection. Her eyes were equal to her hair, deep brown chocolate, and always had a glint of joy. She was my best friend and always will be there for me.

I felt like it was hours, yet time passed only a few minutes when she said, "How do you like it?"

I delicately touched my hair and felt, a bun? As I drew my hand down I felt that coming from the bun were flowing locks and a bow, obviously from my ribbon.

"Its beautiful!" I squealed. "And you left my bangs and everything!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now my turn," she reminded me.

We trade places as I tried to think of something to do. Immediately, I came up with something simple yet that would make her look gorgeous. I divided her soft hair into three parts as I brushed each delicately. Weaving the three parts into one, she laughed probably knowing what I was doing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just know what you're doing,"

"I think that you will like it," I winked.

Finishing the braid, I tied the purple silk ribbon and flung the braid on her shoulder draping it on the chest as she gasped.

"You are right! Now makeup!" Lucinda squealed as she rushed to get a box of who knows what.

She opened it revealing powders and all other things makeup related. Ordering me to close my eyes, Lucinda powdered my face with some powder I thought to be foundation. She then stopped taking a brush and dipping it in some pinkish powder. She dabbed it on my cheeks as she traced my cheekbone. I wanted to peek but she insisted that I keep my eyes shut. I felt her graze my eyelashes and then my eyelids. Wincing because it tickled, she said her apologizes as she continued. She then grazed my lips and drew back with a sigh as she told me to open my eyes. I was gorgeous. She put purple eye shadow on with a hint of pink that totally matched my dress.

"You go get ready," she told me. "You should wear your gloves,"

Nodding in agreement, I looked under my bed to find my small box of things that were most special to me. The box was passed onto me from my grandmother and I kept many memories in it. Unlatching the latch on the box, I started to tear up as the memories flooded of life before mother and father died, when we were all a family. I tried to hold back the tears not to ruin all the work, makeup-wise, that Lucinda had done. As a result, I ended up moaning and groaning as I tried to hold them back.

Lucinda must of heard me because she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot you were still recovering. That's my fault. You're alright."

She gave me a long hug as I drew the gloves my mother passed down to me when she died. They were a light shade of lavender and a glinting silk, the finest one could ever get. When I had examined the gloves throughly, I held them close to me. If you could not tell if I was crying, you could right now because I cried into my mother's gloves.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I am here for you. I am right here. They are in a better place," she repeated over and over again as I dug into her and let the tears flow.

"I am sorry. I ruined tonight," she confessed.

"No! I just need to get my self together," I replied as I sighed to ease the pain. At least I had someone to be there for me.

"Well then, let's get you ready again for the ball!" She exclaimed.

**Hey! Sorry it took awhile to post the next chapter. School's finally out so I can post a ton! Yay! So enjoy! Next chapter is going to be a loooong one! **


	5. Chapter 5-The Christmas Ball

"Anything to drink, Sir Kristoff?" A brown haired servant with a white and royal blue dress walked up to me with a tray of drinks in her hand.

"No thank you, I don't drink," I replied.

"Of course," she curtseyed and started to walk away.

"What's your name, Milady?"

"'Milady'? Oh wow, I haven't been called that ever! Oh, my name is Lucinda,"

"Lucinda, I know that name!" I said trying to dig all the information my mind had in its memories. "Jane, do you know a girl named Jane?"

"Yes! She is my best friend!"

Someone cleared their throat and Lucinda spun around saying, "I wish I could talk with you more, but you know, servant's business,"

I nodded in agreement as I waved good bye. I was sitting at the the grand table right next to Queen Elsa and I felt really awkward. First of all, I was raised by trolls not in a fancy castle and even though I had been to each ball that the Queen held, I still wasn't used to this crowd. Plus, the suits are annoying. They are super stiff and no one can move with them. At least I can't. It was the dining session of the ball and I searched frantically for Jane. Where was she? Probably working in the kitchen, I don't know.

"Sir Kristoff, are you alright? You seem a bit lost," a familiar voice whispered to me.

I turned to find Queen Elsa looking at me with a curious eye as I replied, "No, I'm fine! Just sitting here, alone,"

"Alright, if you need anything, I will be right here. The dance will start in a few minutes so you had better get ready," she winked at me.

I laughed but inside I was searching for only one woman to dance with, Jane.

Suddenly, everyone was escorted to the ball room where there was a small band of all sorts of instruments. From lutes to tubas and violins to tambourines, this was quite the elaborate band of instruments. Before everyone started to dance, people were talking and trying to get to know each other. A lot of people from different countries came to Queen Elsa's balls, so there were many people to meet and greet. Awing the whole scene, I was interrupted by a tall man with fiery blonde hair swirling over his head. He had a shadow of a goatee and side burns streaking the side of his face. Wearing the uniform of a noble, he had a suit that was white with gold tassels hanging off of his shoulders. On his arm, he had a woman with a plain blue dress, probably his wife.

"Sir Kristoff, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Trade Baron Hendrik Larssen III of Arendelle. This is my wife, Kirsten, and she is the daughter of the Duke of Hendricksburg," he explained himself to me.

"I am very pleased to meet such a wonderful couple! I am just Sir Kristoff Bjorman," Wait, he said his name was Hendrik. Where have I heard that? Jane! Jane!

"If I may ask, I don't know if this is right, I may be wrong, however do you perhaps know of a girl, er, um, woman named Jane?"

"Jane?" He said her name like a child getting a piece of candy. "Jane! Yes, I do know the name! She is my little sister! Though, I don't think that she is little anymore. Where is she?"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing myself! Queen Elsa might know. Jane is a dear friend. I could almost call her my sister,"

"She is wonderful. I miss her dearly and wish that we wouldn't be so separated ever since mother and father died,"

"Yes, I can go call Queen Elsa if you want,"

"It's alright, I can do it myself,"

"Well, it was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise,"

"See you again soon?"

"I do hope so!"

He left with a smile and a wave as he walked behind me. Jane and him are so alike, except he is a bit more professional than she is but I like her with her carefree personality. After Hendrik and his wife crossed behind me, I heard an outburst of joy from him.

"Jane! Why, I haven't seen you in several months my dear! You haven't changed a bit!"

"You haven't either! Oh! I have missed you so much! How are Kai and Gerda?"

Deciding to not interrupt their moment of reunion, I didn't turn around for I felt like it would draw too much attention to myself. I walked around the room and talked to a few people when I heard a familiar, "Hello, Sir Kristoff!"

Turning around, I saw the angelic appearance of Jane, yet it was like no other. Instead of her hair in a huge beautiful mess, it was nice and neat in a bun with a purple ribbon tying it in the back. From her bun flowed many golden locks as they rippled down past her shoulders. I traced my eyes down and saw an elaborate purple with a hint of fuchsia dress that flowed all the way down to the floor in an angelic array. Amazed at the sight, I let out a sigh and ended breathing, "Woah,"

"Do you like the dress?"

"Like it? I love it! Jane, you beat everyone in this whole ballroom regarding appearance! You, are, well, breathtaking," I held her hand as I felt the heat come up to my face noting I was probably blushing up a storm.

"Wow, thanks! I-I don't know what to say! Thank you, Kristoff!"

I started to laugh and say, "Finally dropped the 'sir' now have you?"

"I kinda like it better that way. Makes me feel well, not so small,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are an important role in the kingdom and me, I am just a servant, but when I am with you, well, not so much. You make me feel important,"

"Thanks! I am flattered," I joked.

We both laughed enjoying the moment when music started to play and many people flocked toward the center to waltz.

"So, may I take this first dance, Milady?" I asked in a light manner taking a little bow.

"Why, yes of course, sir!" She returned giggling.

Swinging her toward the center floor, I put one hand on her waist as she laid her hand on my chest. I held up my other arm holding her other free hand, supporting it as we waltzed across the floor. Looking into her eyes, she stared back into mine soaking in the moment. Our feet moved in sync as we both slid out feet outwards and inwards, sideways and everywhere. It was romantic. When I spun her, the free locks of her bun moved with her and her dress swirled with her. As she returned back to me, I criss-crossed my arms around her and continued the dance. She came to face me as she grew a big smile and we kept on dancing all across the floor. Her dress decided to break the bond as she tripped on it and started to fall to the floor before I caught her saying, "Don't give up on me just yet." She laughed and we returned to the original position.

Captivated by this moment of love, wonder, and joy, I placed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. She did the same as we were swept by the music. As my eyes were closed, all reality came to me. This was my 'Anna'. Jane was bubbly yet sincere. She had the purest heart with innocence laced around it. Plus she was more than beautiful. She was perfect. Granted we had only known each other for a week now, but I was sensing that this was the one. I would just have to wait for her. Not wanting to let go, I held her close yet with self control in mind.

We kept on dancing until we were interrupted by two women who obviously were rich and were accompanied by two hand maidens, two for each.

"Sir Kristoff, are you dancing with a maid?" One said the last word like a curse.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" I replied not letting go of Jane.

"Why yes, it's just, she is a maid and I am a dignitary. You don't deserve dancing with that poor scum! You should be dancing with me," she came over to break us up but I held tighter and drew Jane away.

"She is not a poor scum. And yes I do deserve her. She may be a maid on the outside but this girl is a princess inside and out!" I looked deep into Jane's eyes as Jane grew a wide smile.

"Well I never!"

Never, what?" I retorted.

"Never have been so humiliated! Help me out Kristoff!" She fanned her purple tasseled fan.

"That's Sir Kristoff to you!"

She huffed and she escorted her maids and her friend away somewhere else.

"There we are. Now where were we?" I laughed.

"Dancing?" Jane gave a clever remark.

"Sounds like a good idea!" I winked.

As I placed my forehead against hers, I swung her around the room.

"Kristoff?" I heard Jane breathe.

"Hm?"

"Back there you called me a, um, princess. Is that what you really think of me?" I felt her soft breath brush my chin.

"Of course! Because you remind me of a princess I used to love,"

"Anna?"

"Yes, you would have loved her. She was just like you,"

"Thank you," she breathed.

"You're welcome, Milady,"

She giggled softly and we kept on dancing until the song ended. I stepped back to admire the beautiful creation and gave a long smile.

"Would you like a tour?" I offered.

"Kristoff, you know I work here too,"

"I know, but I bet there are some places in the castle you haven't seen. Come on!" I dragged her out the door.

I showed her many places. From the gold room to the ice storage to the royal dorms to the hall of paintings, she was amazed by all the sights. She especially loved the balconies. She loved it when the wind would brush through her hair and make her dress flow. We went back to the royal gardens and played a little game of hide and seek though the trees. It was fun to come up behind Jane and sweep her off her feet when she wasn't looking. Her mode of surprising me was tapping me on the shoulder and scurrying to the other shoulder. She would run away and I would start to chase after her and eventually lightly tackling her, rolling into the green. When we were tired, Jane and I sat in the grass and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Her hair was a mess so I came over to stroke it with my fingers. She knew I was behind her yet still gazed in awe at the several stars in the sky. Wanting to untie her purple silk ribbon to see the true length of her hair, it spilled out of her bun and pooled onto the ground.

"You should leave your hair down all the time!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, but it's kinda hard to clean with this hair in your face," she laughed.

"True, true,"

The moonlight reflected off of her hair as I held it delicately in my hands. It was like holding pure gold. Strands glimmered in the moonlight as I stroked and twirled the soft hair in my hands.

"Just think of all the work that was put into making all the stars one by one," Jane breathed as she kept on gazing at the vast skyline.

"Amazing," I replied still handling her silky smooth hair in my hands.

Spying a flower nearby, I took her hair and brushed it out of her face sliding the flower within the crevice of her ear. She raised her hand to the flower as I released the hair to drape over the flower. Looking beyond her, I saw many ships pass out of the fjord noting that it was probably time we go.

"Let's go back to the castle," I said tying her bun back.

"Wait just a second, I will be right there,"

I walked to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders as she continued to gaze at the stars. She yawned and whispered something I couldn't make out. Turning, we both went back to the castle and she gave me a tight embrace.

"Thank you for tonight. It was the best night I have ever had in a long time,"

"I am glad you enjoyed it. You are a good dancer," I added.

"Thanks! Could you please, if you want to, escort me to my room? I would love it," she asked.

"Of course," I held up my arm in a hook fashion as she slid her arm in the crevice of mine.

I escorted her to her dorm and noticed the lack of comfort in this wing of the castle. It was a rough wood and and the dorms were not in a welcoming fashion. She pointed out her dorms as I opened the door to find a tarnished mirror and two beds of uncomfortable straw. The room was dank and dreary yet when Jane entered it, everything turned from dreary to the brightest room in the world.

"Thank you again, Kristoff. I will see you tomorrow, I hope?"

"You bet. I just hope that Master Evans person won't be there," I clenched my fists.

"Me too. Well goodnight!" She gave me a hug and rushed into her room closing her door.

I stared at the door in awe of everything that happened tonight. A servant came up to me who I remembered as Lucinda and excused herself entering in the dorm.

Walking away, I couldn't wait for tomorrow where I would see Jane, the one who brought light to my life and love.

Yes, I love her.


	6. Chapter 6-Betrayal

Lucinda entered the dorm and I saw a glimpse of Kristoff still there. This night was more than I had ever expected. It was glorious.

"So how was your evening?" Lucinda broke my trance.

"Wonderful," I breathed. "Did you get someone to dance with?"

"Yes! This man from the French monarchy or something dance with me! It was glorious! What about you?"

"I danced with Kristoff. He is a great dancer!"

"Really? That is pretty amazing," Lucinda said as she was undoing her hair.

"Yes! And guess what? He gave me a tour of the whole castle!" I squealed.

"Wow! Tell me about it!" Lucinda replied excitedly.

"Well, we went to the throne room where they keep most of the gold and stuff and the ice storage! That place is really cold. Next to the washroom is the hall of the best paintings ever!"

I told her about everything that Kristoff showed me. She was eager and excited knowing now things she never knew existed.

"And who knew that the gold room was right next to the kitchen? Pretty subtle if you ask me. And that's all he showed me!" I ended with excitement.

Lucinda was facing the window and looking out at the stars. She didn't move when I finished and I was curious if she fell asleep.

"Perfect," she growled.

"Um, Luc?" I asked in concern. This was not typical of her and I was curious if there was something wrong.

Suddenly she turned to show her irises were bloodshot red not brown like what they used to be.

"Are you ok?" I asked a little shaky.

"Oh you little naive girl. Your time is up,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the destruction of Arendelle of course!"

"I don't get it," my brow furrowed in frustration.

"Along time ago, my parents were murdered like yours but everything was taken from me. The jury thought I wasn't even a relative of my parents. Then I met him,"

"Met who?"

"Hans, and he is going to destroy Arendelle piece by piece until he can rule along with me of course. You know he has gained a power so strong that he could steal all the magic out of the world. So have I. He's going to gain back Arendelle and kidnap your pathetic little queen and steal all her powers too! He even has a castle up on the North Mountain anyway!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"I already have," she cackled.

"You may but there's always Kristoff and E-Elsa! She will freeze Hans to death!" I cried.

"Oh, please! You've already fallen in my trap! You always were too faithful!"

"Lucinda, I trusted you! What-why?" I spat with tears in my eyes. The one who I trusted just stabbed me in the back and it hurt, real bad.

"Of course you did! That's why I betrayed you! You never gave me a chance! You had all this joy that I didn't have and I figured that I would have to break your heart someday. And now you spilled all the information out so our plan can succeed! Thank you oh so very much. Now to get rid of the evidence," she eyed me as I started to scramble to the closet.

"Wait stop! We can find some other way out of this!"

"Like what? You joining us?"

"No! Something else! Stop! Please!" Fear enveloped me as she neared closer with all evil intent in her fiery eyes.

I kicked her away and I sprung to a defensive mode. She kept on pursuing me like a demonized person as I tried to dodge her. I felt like screaming but I was too scared.

"So if you won't join us, then I guess I will have to get rid of you," she said brandishing a black frying pan.

"But Luc-"

"Night night!" She grinned as she raised the pan.

"I-"

* * *

**Sad chapter and short. I was trying to make it really sad and asked my brothers for advice and they started on about a sword fight. Priceless. Though kudos to my brother for suggesting the line of "Of Course you did! That's why I betrayed you!" For Lucinda. Haha. :D Plus this is where things get really interesting. Hehe. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7-Awake

Where am I? Who am I? I blinked to see the piercing sunlight shining through the window. It hurt my head and I raised my hand to comfort my head but, I can't move it. Blinking harder, I looked down to find myself tied up to a chair? Why was I tied up to a chair? Why am I even here? What am I? Suddenly, thoughts and faint memories poured into my head gaining my sanity. I remembered I was Jane, Jane the Ice Deliverer? No. Who was that? Jane the servant? Yes, yes. That sounded about right. Now why am I here? I am tied up to a chair. Why? Where am I? I looked around the room and started to regain composure. This room, there was something about this room that was strongly familiar. I, I, ugh! What happened to me? I can't remember anything! Wait! I, I, think I sleep here. I looked down and saw a very gorgeous dress. What am I wearing? A dress, yes but, why? Kristoff! That name! He, he likes ice. We danced last night or was it the night before? No no last night. Last night. Last night! Oh no! Lucinda was my friend! But she, she, betrayed me! I, I remember! She must of tied me in this chair! Suddenly, everything became evident to me. Lucinda was planing with that man, Hans I believe, to control Arendelle. I have to tell someone! Kristoff. He likes me. We danced. I should tell him! I just wish I could get out of this chair! Ouch! My head! I heard ringing in my ears as I started to panic. Struggling, I tried to budge but it wouldn't move. Scream. I tried to scream as loud as I could but there was a cloth covering my mouth muffling the noise confining it to a tiny screech. Come on Jane, think of something! You have to get out of here! Suddenly I remembered. Weapons. The bow and arrow set my father passed down to me when he...died. My parents are dead. Facing reality I started to get up hoping that she didn't tie my legs. She did. I tried to scoot myself over to move the chair toward the closet. It wouldn't budge. Why? Why must this happen to me? Losing all hope I did something I hadn't done since mother and father died. God, could you please help me right now? I really need it. You are all I have left. Please? Amen. I hung my head down and sighed. Let's try this again. I tried to scoot over a bit. It worked. Thank you thank you! I started to inch closer and closer toward the closet. While I was inching over, I tried to break free from the bandana around my face by moving my mouth down to guide it down. My muscles were working hard yet the cloth wouldn't budge. That was the least of my worries. Now how do I get around this dresser? I used my elbows to push the chair around the corner and successfully maneuvered around the corner to the closet where I kicked off my shoes and used my toes to open the door. There lay my bow and arrows as I entered the closet. Turning myself around, I felt for the arrow and grabbed it. I started to saw at the rope and it gave way. My hands were free. Finally! I cut the rope binding my torso and then my legs. I slid the arrow under the cloth across my face and cut it with a clean stroke. I was free. Rushing to the door I found it was locked. That nasty Lucinda! I scurried to try and find a bobby pin somewhere but my search was in vain. I tried an arrow but the head was too big for the lock. The window! Rushing over, I stared down the height of the window compared to the street level. Way too high. Suddenly my wits had another solution. I took my bow and a few arrows and started to shoot at the door.

"Help! Someone please!" I yelled but my attempt was in vain.

However there was hope. As I kept on stringing arrows and launching them at the door , the door gave way as several arrows pierced through the wood. I came over to kick it loose and luckily the board crumbled to the ground. I bent through the hole in the door and ran quickly to go get Kristoff.

* * *

**BOOM! Lots of words. :) Kinda like a monologue for Jane. Oh and I forgot to mention, thanks for all the veiws and followers! Love y'all! 3**


	8. Chapter 8-A New Threat

I heard a loud knock on my door to my office.

Must be more orders for ice. I hate ice season.

"Go away. I am busy!" I groaned.

The knock kept on coming louder, faster, and longer than before.

"Alright. Come in!" I grumbled.

A girl with a purple dress ran into my office and slammed the door shut behind her with a expression like she saw a ghost.

"Jane! Are you alright?"

"No, listen Kristoff. I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?" I asked for I could sense that something was dreadfully wrong.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I did something dreadful!"

"Ok now it couldn't be that bad,"

"Yes! Lucinda, betray, Hans, Arendelle, hurt! Ouch, ouch, my head," she hyperventilated as she held her forehead in pain.

"Woah, woah, slow down. There, there," I picked her up off her feet and laid her on the couch right next to my desk. I rushed to the water basin and took a cloth dousing it with cold water. She hyperventilated even more as I took a cloth sack and pressed it to her mouth. I took the drenched the cloth and placed it on her head where the wound was and took her hand to comfort her. Her breathing pace turned to normal and she started to rest.

"Better?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"Yes...yes,"

"Now slowly and clearly without panicking, tell me what's going on,"

"Well remember last night when you took me on that tour thing? I told Lucinda about it and she knows where the gold is! It's all my fault. She then told me that she and this guy named Hans were going to take Arendelle for themselves. They were also going to kidnap Queen Elsa! You have to help me! She said that Hans and herself have this power that has the ability to take other powers and destroy the whole world! It's all my fault! Kristoff, Lucinda betrayed me,"

I stared into her eyes which were filled to the brim with sadness, regret, and especially hurt. The one whom she trusted her whole life to just stabbed her in the back and got away with it.

"Wait did you say Hans?"

"Yes," she replied. "Do you know him?"

"Let's just say he is an old enemy of mine,"

"So you're not angry at me?" She asked.

"What, no! I am just angry at that Lucinda and Hans,"

"G-argh!" She held her head in pain.

"Are you ok? I can go get someone for you,"

"No, no, please stay. You-you are all I need," she said wincing in pain.

I smiled and rubbed her hand a little more.

"Don't worry, I am here. What happened to your head?"

"I don't know. Lucinda might of knocked me out or something like that but I woke up tied to a chair," she explained.

"Wow, she must of hit you pretty hard. How did you get free?"

"Let's say I have a set of bow and arrows just in case," she smiled then winced in pain as I gripped her hand tighter.

"Nice, I keep a pic axe just in case," I winked.

She laughed and then her laugh decreased.

"Kristoff, would, would you ever betray me ever?" Jane asked.

"Never! I am always by your side and always will be I mean I am right now aren't I?"

"Hm, I guess," she laughed. "I think we have to go, go to the North Mountain,"

"Why?" I asked

"That's where their lair castle thingy is," she replied getting up.

"Wait! You have to stay here and recover!" I called.

"I have already! So I would get ready if I were you," she winked.

That bump on the head must of really hit her hard because she just got up without any mark or sign that she was ill. Then I realized this was no mere little trip we were going on. We had to save Arendelle from complete destruction. I grabbed my pickaxe and headed out the door to find Jane standing there waiting for me. She was in different attire. Instead of a purple dress she was dressed in deep brown suit with lighter brown stripes tracing her figure and in the middle of her bodice was a black peice of leather cord binding it together down the front. She wore brown leggings and grey boots with straps binding it. On her back was a dark cloak and a wooden bow. On her arms were brown and black sleeves but they went apart of the top. Her blonde hair was put up in a side Dutch braid with her bangs draping the side of her face.

"Wow, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks! By the way you look handsome and we don't have time for this we have to keep on going!"

I was stunned but my senses quickly snapped into place as I ran toward the stables.

"Follow me!" I ordered.

"Where are we going? Wait Kristoff!"


	9. Chapter 9-Journey

"Wait KRISTOFF!" I yelled from across the halls as I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Kristoff.

He kept on pursuing as I tried to follow him the best I could. Maneuvering through the narrow halls, these halls were not meant for running through, I caught sight of Master Evans but I hid my face and kept on running to Kristoff. In the corner of my eye, I found Kristoff opening a door and run outside. Barging through the same door, I saw him go to the stables across the green? Elsa usually makes it snow after the Christmas ball. Oh right, she was kidnapped and her magic was stolen. It was my fault but this wasn't something to dwell on now.

Opening the grand door to the stables, I saw Kristoff tending to a reindeer as he asked me, "What took you so long?"

"Well, I can't quite run as fast as you. Who's this?" I asked pointing to the reindeer panting from exhaustion.

"Oh, this is Sven. Sven this is Jane,"

"Hello, Jane," Kristoff impersonated a voice for the reindeer as I laughed.

"What?" Kristoff gave me a suspicious eye.

Figuring that this wasn't a laughing matter, I quickly changed to a serious self and replied, "Nothing."

"Thought so. We will need supplies. Could you-"

"On my way!" I rushed out the door and scanned the sky. Dark clouds started to billow from the North Mountain along with a fiery glow. Whatever power Lucinda and this Hans guy had accumulated it probably had something to do with intimidating clouds and mountains. Brushing it off my mind, I hurried to the trade supplies room. Many supplies for trade were piled up on the wall and I had to pick the items necessary. Tent? Yes. Rope? Most definitely. Dad always told me to bring a good sturdy long rope on any trip. Fine china? Nope. As I picked my way through the supplies I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"What do we have here? A servant down on the job?"

Please don't be Master Evans. Please don't be Master Evans!

My heart started racing as I dropped the burlap sack of tent stakes and turned to meet my visitor. I was relived to find only my brother.

"Sir Hendrik! What are you doing here?"

"Jane, just because I have been promoted to Trade Baron doesn't mean that you have to put the sir thing. And news flash! I control the trade business!" he laughed.

"Heny! I'm so happy to see you! But I am really busy right now," I turned to finish my work.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen, Heny, now's not the best time to discuss this but you will have to trust your little sister. Let's say I am going...hunting!" Hey! I did tell him somewhat of the truth. You can't blame me.

"Hunting? Seriously? It's a Thursday. You should be working,"

"Yes but what did I just say? 'Trust your little sister!'"

I grabbed other camping necessities such as pots, flint stones, and blankets and put it in a larger burlap sack.

"Fine but someday I want to know what's going on! You hear me?" He crossed his arms.

"Trust me. You will soon,"

I gave him a wink and a smile and swung the sack over my shoulder and walked out of the door to the vault. Hopefully I could get away with this without disturbing the whole castle. Maneuvering through several guards on patrol, they were going to thank me for sneaking out of the castle sooner or later. I met Kristoff at the stables with another bag harnessing his sleigh to Sven.

"What's the other bag for?" I asked.

"Some other necessities that I wanted. Now let's see what's in here," Kristoff took the bag and started to inspect it thoroughly.

"Hm. Nice. I am impressed!" He gave the bag back to me with a smile of satisfaction.

"Thanks! What did you expect?"

"Oh well with you not having much experience with the outdoors and all like I do I just thought that you might miss a thing or two,"

"Well sorry to prove you wrong but I actually um, hunt for a hobby," I muttered the last part so he could hardly hear.

"What?"

"I hunt for a hobby," I gave up.

"Really? Since when?"

"My father and I used to do that all the time when I was little and when I grew up. That's how I got the bow and arrows. Listen, on this trip you probably will look at me differently than what you probably did before. I'm not all that dainty,"

"Well that's cool!"

"Really? You like it? I mean of course you do. You are the like total outdoorsman,"

He smiled and took my hand giving me a reassuring look.

Firewood.

Randomly I remembered that detail and rushed to the lumber pile behind the stables. Rushing back, Kristoff gave me a suspicious look as I handed over a pile of firewood to him.

"Yeah, forgot one detail," I held my head down in shame.

"Listen it's ok. You're good," he cupped my chin. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"But back there you were like all drill Sargent type! How-"

"Yeah, sorry, it's what I do when I'm stressed," he interrupted.

"I forgive y- wait! Who's going to control the kingdom while we are gone? Elsa is gone. You are gone. Who?"

"Are we sure that Elsa is kidnapped now?"

"We could check?" I suggested.

Kristoff agreed and we started to walk toward the throne room. No Elsa.

"See! I told you! Kidnapped," I pointed at the empty throne.

"More like queen-napped," he stared at the empty throne in thought.

"Ha! I got that!" I laughed. No one laughed with me.

Awkward silence fell upon us as Kristoff looked back at me. I held my breath in embarrassment.

"I like your awkwardness," he smiled.

"Thanks. Is there any heir or something?"

"Hmm, we could use your brother?"

"Hendrik? My brother? Wow, that's actually not a bad idea!" I marveled at his idea.

"You go get ready the sleigh and I will go get Hendrik,"

"And tell him 'Now you know!'"

"Why?"

"Just do it," I patted him on the shoulder.

I rushed to the stables where Sven was and started to load the sleigh. Kristoff's sleigh was a fancier type but durable nonetheless. It was used to hold ice and all. I hope that it can hold up the whole trip. Loading the rest of the supplies onto the sleigh, I reached for another bag of supplies but, even as I tried, I couldn't lift the bag. Tracing the path of my arm to the bag, I found another arm holding the bag firmly. Discovering who its owner was, I cringed at the fact that it was Master Evans.

"What do you think you are doing?" He looked at me with displeasure.

I took a deep breath and replied, "I am going hunting! And with all due respect, you will be glad that I went hunting after all this is done,"

"Well I certainly am not pleased now! You are supposed to be cleaning the whole castle and you are here going hunting? You come here right this-"

A hand clamped on Master Evans' shoulder and swiftly turned him around. I found the hand to be Kristoff's and his expression wasn't too happy.

"Well, I remember you. You we the man who called me a 'scoundrel'! Yes, yes, I remember you. And I also think I warned you about messing with Jane right here, and by the sound of this conversation, I have a right to think that you were messing with her. I should fire you right now,"

"B-but sir she has prior duties that she has to attend to,"

"She is going with me on an important errand! Now I cannot waste any time, so leave!"

"Kristoff I protest-"

"That's Sir Kristoff to you!" he snapped.

Giving up, he walked away and never came back as we both loaded the sleigh.

"That dealt with him. Did you talk with Hendrik?" I asked.

"Yes, and he said hat he would be honored to see over the kingdom," Kristoff imitated my brother.

I laughed and replied,"That's good,"

As Kristoff loaded the last bag he proclaimed,"Well I guess that's that! Let's go save Arendelle!"

"I agree,"


End file.
